The innocent can never last
by Mo-Lou
Summary: Will loved his younger siblings-twins a boy Connor and a girl Cody. But what happens when they grew apart? But when Cody needs help the only people she can turn to are her brothers will it bring them together? PLEASE review
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Connor and Cody. Yes Esperstein is the last name. I pictured Michael Esper as Will and Jake Epstein as Connor! PLEASE review **

The Espersteins were at their family cottage for the summer. It was fun when Will was younger and Connor and his twin sister Cody were little. But now that Will was 15 and Connor and Cody are 10 they're running out of things to do. All Will wants to do is sleep and play guitar. Connor wants to play video games and play guitar and Cody likes to write stories. Mr. Esperstein was down at the dock fishing and Mrs. Esperstein and Cody were making breakfast.

"They smell good mama" she said

"I love the smell of biscuits in the morning. Do me a favor see if your brothers are up" Cody went up stairs and she heard Connor playing the guitar. She knocked on the bedroom door

"Will? You up?" she asked as she opened the door. Will was still asleep so she crept up and crawled on the bed. Will groaned and tried to push her off

"Go away whichever one you are" he said not opening his eyes

"It's cuddle time" Cody said kissing his check

"So it's you" Will said opening one eye and wrapping his arms around her. Just then Connor walked in

"Come join us" Cody said Will sighed he knew he wasn't going to sleep again this morning. Connor joined them. Will opened his eyes and looked at his sister and brother.

"Wow you really are twins even your glasses are the same"

"Damn right they are" Connor said

"Don't swear mom and dad don't know I've corrupted you" Will said sitting up

"What are we going to do today?" asked Cody

"Breakfast" Mrs. Esperstein yelled up

"So you got me up for a reason" Will said a little more chipper now that he realized his sister didn't randomly disturb his sleep. Connor hoped off the bed and went down stairs. Will put Cody over his shoulder, she laughed and he carried her down stairs.

That night they all sat around and played monopoly. Cody had fallen sleep on the couch and they all decided they would finish the game up in the morning. In the middle of the night it started thunder storming. Cody and Connor got scared and both went to Will. Cody tapped him on the shoulder

"How many?" Will asked

"Both of us" said Connor

"Alright" Will squished himself against the wall, then Cody climbed on and Will wrapped is arms around her. Connor climbed on the bed so he was facing Cody and he held her hand and the three of them fell asleep. 8 in the morning Mrs. and Mr. Esperstein were woken up by a thud fallowed by Connor saying he was okay. Mrs. Esperstein went to see what happened. She walked into the room to find Connor had fallen off the bed. Cody took of most of the bed and Will was still against the wall. She started laughing at the sight

"We were sleeping here because of the storm" Connor explained

"That was very nice of Will" she said

"Yes it was" grumbled Will who was woken up by the thud of his brother.

"Hey do you think we could rehearse that song?" Connor asked

"I'm not actually awake…I'm…sleep talking" Will said trying to fall asleep again. Mrs. Esperstein left, Connor went back to his room and Will fell asleep with Cody still sprawled across the bed.

The next day they packed up to go home

"Will can you get your sister?" Mr. Esperstein asked

"CODY" Will yelled and his father looked at him "Oh you meant like literally go get her" Will went up stairs got Cody and the five Espersteins drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years passed and the kids decided that they were going to go up without their parents.

"Now take care of your siblings" Mrs. Esperstein said to Will

"I know" Will said packing his clothes

"Don't forget your guitar" Connor yelled

"No shit Sherlock" Will yelled back and his mom gave him a look "What? They're big kids they can swear" she sighed

"So what are your plans?"

"I'm going to dump the twins and hope some random person picks them up on the street so I can have the place to myself" Will said smiling at his mother

"I get it you guys will be okay" she smiled. The three of them packed up the car and they were off.

"No you're wrong" Cody said

"No I'm right" Will said

"I'm a girl we know things by landmarks you missed where we were supposed to turn"

"Will she's right" Connor said looking at the map

"Well fuck" he said and he turned around when they got there it was raining "Shit please tell me someone took the keys" They looked at each other

"Well great" said Connor

"If I get a cold you two are talking care of me" Cody said as she took a bobby pin out of her hair grabbed her pocket knife and a pen out of her purse and went to the door.

"What the hell is she doing?" Connor asked

"She's your twin shouldn't you know?" Will asked

"Don't we have an umbrella we can use to keep her dry?"

"Nope"

"You brought the pot? I mean we are corrupting her this weekend right?" Connor said with a smirk

"Hell yeah" ten minutes passed and Cody got the door open they went in. Cody got changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Will being the good older brother made her tea and Connor put the bags in their rooms. Then he went to Cody and handed her a his big sweatshirt she loved

"To keep you warm" he said kissing her cheek

"You're the best twin ever" and the two went down stairs. Will handed her mint tea and smiled at Connor "uh oh, I know that smile. What are you planning?"

"How would you like to take a chilled trip?" Connor asked

"What?" she asked confused and Will dangled the joint in front of her "Oh um…"

"What…you a good girl?" Will asked lighting it up

"What do you say?" Connor said taking it from him

"I'm not so sure" she said

"You know you want it" said Will "We wont tell mom"

"Yeah what happens up here stays up here" Connor added handing it to her

"No thank you" she said

"Okay" Will said sitting down on the couch

"No, no, no. You know that it doesn't really effect the first time" Connor said eyeing her

"Yeah…which means you did it before!" Will said getting up and the two literally sat at her feet

"Okay it was the party before school ended. When I went missing and you couldn't find me Connor, the girls and I were in the garage" Will held it up to her and she took it and took a hit

"My sister is keeping things from me" Connor said laughing. Time passed and Will got up and cooked a frozen pizza, opened up two bags of chips got beer for the three of them and sat down and they all dug in

"Are you okay with underage drinking?" Will jokingly asked his sister

"Ha-ha" she said taking it

"Our little girl is all grown up" Connor said hugging his twin

"Makes me a proud brother" Will added

"When was your first time Will?" she asked

"Tunny scored some from this guy at school, Johnny and I came over…I guess we were 13 when we did it. What about you Connor?"

"Uh…I guess it was last year, I wanted to fit in the outcasts so I smoked a joint"

"Don't normal people wanna hang out with the cool people?" Will asked confused

"Connor is not normal" Cody joked Will looked in Cody's bag and pulled out a sketch book "Will those are personal"

"Let's see…we got a girl crying with people whispering behind her." He said

"Sad" Connor commentated

"A girl looking in a mirror angry with a knife on the sink" Will continued

"Disturbing" Connor piped in again "Oh…and an arm…bleeding near the wrist"

"Why so sad?" Will said looking up at Cody

"I'm not sad" she said

"Um" Connor held the book up and showed her "I'd hate to see you sad if this is your happy"

"It's an expression" she explained and then Will belched

"That's my expression" Then Connor let one rip

"And mine"

"You two are gross" she laughed standing up and stumbling the boys catching her before she fell.

"You only had one beer" Will laughed as she fell back in the chair

"My feet are asleep" she said. She had sat crossed legged in the chair for about an hour before. Connor grabbed the left and Will grabbed the right and they started massaging her feet to get the feeling back. "I could get used to this, see this is how a little sister should be treated" after two or three minutes the boys stopped and she stood up and patted the top of their heads "Thank you boys"

"You're welcome" Connor said

"I should get you two to do my shoulders next" she smiled and Will hit Connor in the arm

"Look what you started" he said

"Sorry" he said getting into the chair she just sat on. Cody went upstairs to brush her teeth since she was already in her pajamas. When she came back down stairs the boys had the guitars out

"It's one AM" she wined and Connor strummed some cords and started singing

"Every party has a pooper that's why we invited you" then Will joined in "Party pooper, party pooper" she just looked at her brothers yawned and sat on the couch

"Alright play me to sleep"

"So demanding" Will said and the boys started playing and Cody fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"CODY" Connor yelled and she came running down the stairs

"What? Who died?" she asked

"I did" he said as he looked Will who was still on the floor laughing hysterically at what just happened.

"Will are you okay?" Cody asked

"O-Oh man" Will said "best thing ever" he started wiping tears from his eyes

"Tell me" Cody said sitting on the floor Connor got up still embarrassed and went to grab beer and chips for everyone

"We were playing 007 and Connor was losing" Will started laughing "Connor thought he saw a mouse flipped out and rolled off the couch. I mean he rolled off the couch " Will burst into laugher again "The controller hit him right in the middle of the forehead"

"Well where's the mouse" Cody said trying to hold in her laughter because she has the mental image of her brother doing that.

"That's the best part, it was just dust" Cody completely lost it and started laughing "You should have seen it I'm talking full on rolled off, I mean where was the camera" Connor just stared at his siblings who were laughing at him

"That's not funny my head hurts" Connor said holding the beer bottle to his face the two looked at him with a straight face then lost it again. Cody got up and kissed her brothers head "Thank you"

"So load up the Nintendo 64, time for you men to lose at Diddy Kong racing" Cody said taking her beer and handing one to Will

"I'm sitting on the floor though" Connor said Will crawled over and kissed his brothers forehead

"The poor baby" he said patting Connors head

"Okay I think we should make this interesting Cody said

"How so?" Connor asked

"Well if I win you two have to do something but if I lose which I wont then I'd have to do something for you morons"

"Okay!" Will said excited "If I win you Cody has to cook for the rest of the time here"

"Yeah that's mine too" Connor piped in

"Connor you have to hmm…let me get back to you on that one"

"Oh no" he groaned

"Well if I win you boys have to do whatever I want" Cody said

"Oh Connor you have to do whatever I want" Will said smiling

"Oh fuck. Well same goes for you" The three sat down and played the game

"I win…again" said Cody

"How is that possible?" asked Will

"I challenge you to a game of Clue" Connor said

"Challenge excepted" she said "But after dinner. Will what are you making?" she sat on the couch and put her on the table

"We have a shit load of frozen pizza. I know we had it yesterday but still"

"Okay. Now Connor, come on this couch and snuggle with your loving twin" she said

"What's the catch?" he said

"Put on Boy meets world!" Connor and Will both laughed and he did that. Then he sat on the couch and she snuggled into him. When the pizza was ready they ate and then Connor set up Clue.

"Wait" Will got up and grabbed the beer and made popcorn and then sat down

"Are you good now?" Cody asked

"Yes ma'am" he said

"I want to be Mr. Green" said Connor

"You're always Mr. Green, I want to be him" Will wined

"But…alright fine I'll be professor Plum" Connor said

"Connor can you pass me the popcorn?" Cody asked

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" he said Cody rolled her eyes

"Professer" Cody started

"Yes" Connor said pressing his forehead to her shoulder and then looking up at her with a smile

"Pass the popcorn" she said

"Pass the popcorn what?"

"Oh for the love of God" Will reached over and handed it to Cody

"See that is why he's my favorite" she said

"But I'm your twin" Connor said hugging her

"CAN WE PLAY" Will yelled and the twins looked at him "sorry"

They stated playing

"The library, Ms. Scarlet and the rope" Will said

"Go fish" said Connor and Cody showed Will a card

"Mr. Green, the knife, in the kitchen" Connor said

"No fare. He's only picking me because he didn't get to be Mr. Green" Will complained

"No, I'm picking you because I believe that you murdered that man. I mean look at him he has those murderous eyes" Connor said

"I don't have murderous eyes. That's hurtful, you should respect your elders" Cody got up to get cookie and more beer and then sat down and enjoyed the free show. "Cody will you tell him he's being stupid"

"I was just enjoying the free show" she said

"I like how none of us are legal to drink yet…the amount of beer we've gone though" Connor pointed out

"Oh well" Will said they continued the game

"Mrs. Peacock in the Billiard room with the candlestick" Cody said and then looked in the envelope and she was right.

"That Mrs. Peacock what a bitch" Will said

"She thinks she was so nice to us" Connor added

"That's right Professor"

"Professor, Gilligan skippers here" Cody said pointing to Johnny coming up. Will invited Johnny and Tunny up. They welcomed Johnny

"Where's Tun?" Will asked

"He's coming" Johnny said taking a beer from Connor. Cody went out to help Tunny with the bags

"Thanks baby C" Tunny said as she took a bag from him

"Well your partner in crime left you for beer"

"What a dick. I mean I drove here he could at least help me" he wined

"Oh Tunski you should know better" she said smiling at him and taking another bag. Tunny playfully swatted her butt with his hat before took the cooler. They smiled at each other and went inside.

"Did you bring the goods?" Will asked jumping up excitedly once Johnny and Tunny got settled in

"Right here" Johnny said reaching into a bag and pulling out more weed

"We should tell mom we're going to stay another week" Connor said

"I will later on this week" Will said taking the weed from Johnny

"Now have we corrupted baby C?" Johnny asked

"Baby C corrupted herself at a party" Connor explained throwing a pillow at Cody

"Well, well, well not so innocent after all are we?" Johnny said getting really close to her face

"Jesus you need a breath mint"

"Jesus?" Johnny thought "I like it! I will now be referred to as Jesus"

"Okay that was definitely my bad" she said handing Johnny a tic tac Johnny put it in his mouth. They talked a bit and when he finished the tic tac he kissed Cody

"Minty enough for you?" he smiled

"Um…"She was a little stunned and so was everyone else

"Who wants more beer?" Will asked

"I'll get it" Tunny said and grabbing some

"Well?" Johnny asked waiting for an answer

"I-I uh…yeah" she answered still shocked

"Cody's blushing" Connor said Tunny sat back down and handed Cody a beer, she leaned against him and her put his arm around her

"What's wrong with me?" Johnny asked

"Nothing" Cody said

"Must be the star tattoo" Tunny piped up

"Can you please stop doing whatever you're doing with my sister. She is only 15 and you two are terrible for her" Will said

"I'm hurt" Johnny said. Just then Connor reached over and grabbed the guitar and started playing a song. Then Will joined in and Johnny grabbed his. Cody just leaned against Tunny and he would harmonize with the boys.

"Man you can harmonize the shit out of anything" Tunny kissed the top of her head

"Hey stop flirting with my sister" Will said

"Come on he's cute" Cody said Johnny looked at her a little hurt "Don't worry you are too" she kissed his cheek


End file.
